The Five Epilogues
by miguelisasir
Summary: Even through all of the hurt and terror and heartache that they've faced, neither one chose to dwell on the past; both choosing instead to let it empower them. And each of them takes solace in the fact that, though they may be apart, they are always together.


**A/N: This was originally part of a Grade 12 English project on _The Book Thief_ where we, aside from a few other things, were to rewrite the epilogue completely. I could not help myself so I wrote five little ones that make a bigger whole (yeah, yeah, call me a sucker for fleshing things out). I've decided to edit, revise and post this on here because: 1) it's given me a bit of a break from the Sonic fics; 2) it's kind of nice to look back at old writing and actually have the opportunity to polish it and bring it up to your current level of writing; 3) this was literally my very first fanfic; and 4) why the hell not?**

 **Also, the "Markus" here is a not-so-subtle reference to Mr. Markus Zusak, author of the actual book, in case it wasn't obvious enough.**

 **Right, with my rambling done, on we go!**

* * *

 **Epilogue I**

It would have been easy to mourn the loss of Himmel Street for the rest of her days. It would have been easy to have inflicted suffering onto herself out of grief over the deaths of Mama, Papa and the Steiners. It would have been easy to lock herself in the library and fling the windows wide open, exposing herself to the bitter winds of December, 1951.

Though, of course, Liesel-being her headstrong self-chose not to.

Liesel chose to stand by the only other survivor of Himmel Street, help him restart his now thriving business, and cope with the loss of his own family.

Liesel chose to continue her education, and was now in her second year at the University in Munich.

Liesel chose to _live_.

* * *

 **Epilogue II**

Liesel rushed down the steps of number 8 Grande Strasse. Though it was barely even sunrise, she was sprinting frantically through town to get to the train station.

" _Gottverdammt_ ," she panted as she rushed into the station, sweating and swearing further.

Though the Hermanns had the good will to pay for most of Liesel's college education, they had the common sense to refrain from buying her a car. As well, Liesel was much too embarrassed to ask for one. Of course it would make her trips to the University from Molching and back much easier, but Liesel felt that her new foster parents had done enough for her.

Liesel glanced at the clock. 5:18. She had time.

* * *

 **Epilogue III**

"Oh Markus, I never knew you could skate so well!" Liesel remarked sarcastically, as the boy slipped and fell once again in the University's ice rink.

"Like you _only_ like me for my ice skating skills. I'm the whole package babe," he replied, shaking his unkempt, snow-flecked brown hair.

 _Arrogant little_ Arschloch, Liesel thought.

In truth, they were _both_ terrible at skating. Even with that in mind, however, Liesel had _insisted_ on going to the ice rink that night.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little ice, _Mate,_ " she teased.

Markus, regretting yet again teaching her English, and being the proud idiot he was, took the bait. "Hah! _Saumensch_ please."

It was Liesel's turn to regret teaching him German.

In reality, Markus was _terrified_ , mostly because he had never before even _touched_ ice beyond putting cubes into a glass of water. But, after learning that the girl with dirty-blonde hair who was currently laughing at him wasn't any good either, Markus relaxed slightly.

Liesel and Markus had known each other since their first year of college, but they didn't start dating until the end of the school year.

He was an international exchange student from Australia who just so happened to stay on for a second year. The reason for his stay wasn't the snow and ice or the various papers he had spent hours into the night and early morning working on just to finish. No, the reason was Liesel.

It was the way her blue eyes were constantly alight, her boundless effervescent beauty, the way she smiled; and the fact that she even smiled _at all_ , considering all that she'd been through. It gave him reason to be proud of her. It _inspired_ Markus.

For her, however, Markus was nothing more than an arrogant, proud, and utterly hopeless idiot. He was, to put it simply, not unlike a certain lemon-haired boy that Liesel once knew.

And she loved Markus _deeply_ for that.

* * *

 **Epilogue IV**

Max Vandenburg, after years of working for both Alex Steiner and completing his first few children's books-which had proven quite popular-had finally bought back his parent's old apartment-cum-music studio. He was thankful that it was one of the few buildings in Stuttgart left relatively unscathed by the war.

The Jew began the October of 1959 by sending a letter to Australia. His best friend, bravest ally and-for a time-his own personal weatherman, was getting married.

 _The Jew's Letter_

 **Dear Liesel,**

 **I hope you can forgive me for not being able to afford the trip out to Sydney for your wedding. But, with all these letters come expensive fees and stamps, so you're partially to blame too.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you and Markus once again. Here's to a happy couple that I'm sure will be together for all eternity.**

 **Much love,**

 **Max Vandenburg**

Just as easily as the words tumbled from Max's head onto paper, he crumpled up the letter and started packing his bags.

* * *

 **Epilogue V**

From her wonderfully deep slumber, Liesel awoke to striking brown irises that were staring into her still mostly-asleep face. Judging by his half-lidded eyes and ruffled locks, she could tell that Markus had also just woken up.

" _Guten morgen, Saumensch,_ " he drawled sleepily, but with a lazy grin, in his best impression of a German accent.

"G'morning _Mate,_ " she replied, in her best overdone Australian accent, returning his smile and propping herself up on her elbow.

"Max's letter came in today," he said. It was all it took for Liesel to sit up, now fully awake.

Though Max still lived in Germany (stating something about there being _way_ too much desert and wildlife and heat in Australia), he and Liesel promised to write to each other as often as time would allow.

It was now the November of 1966. Liesel had already given birth to her third child 5 years prior. Max had become one of the most prolific modern authors of children's books in Germany. Neither grew tired of the letters they received.

She read through the letter, which was short and sweet- _just like I remember his writing to be,_ Liesel thought, smiling-and her excitement grew. In fact, it grew so much that Markus could not help but ask what on God's green Earth it contained. Liesel, in her glee, could only point at the last line.

 _The Source of Liesel's Excitement_

 **I have just recently bought a summer home in a suburb of Sydney, and am planning to stay there for the duration of winter. For while Stuttgart is quite the sight during those months, the bitter cold was just never my cup of tea.**

 **I hope to see you all soon enough,**

 **Max Vandenburg**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own the character/s of _The Book Thief_ , for Markus Zusak does. I stand to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing and perhaps the attention of the general (fanfiction-reading) public, if only for a brief moment.**


End file.
